1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved cleaning or blow room line and to a new and improved method of regulating or controlling such cleaning or blow room line.
Generally speaking, the cleaning or blow room line of the present development is of the type comprising at least one bale opening machine for extracting fiber flocks from bales, such as typically cotton bales. The bale opening machine is connected with a plurality of cards for carding textile fibers of the fiber flocks by means of ducts or conduits and at least one cleaning machine for cleaning the fiber flocks and at least one blender or mixing machine for blending the textile fibers of the fiber flocks. The transport of the fiber flocks removed by the at least one bale opening machine through the cleaning or blow room line is accomplished by suction ventilators or fans provided in the cleaning or blow room line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such cleaning or blow room lines are exceedingly well known in the art of spinning fibers, thus eliminating the need to more exactly describe the sense and purpose of such cleaning or blow room lines.
As a general rule, such cleaning or blow room machines are equipped with cleaning locations, and the cleaning effect of such machines is partially dependent upon the transport of the material by suction, that is, the cleaning effect of such machines is partially influenced by the suctional conveyance of the material. However, the air or pneumatic conditions for the suctional material transport are not always constant, rather they are unintentionally altered by different external effects, for example, depending upon whether the associated filter installation has just been cleaned or now requires cleaning.
These undesired changes in the pneumatic conditions in the suctional transport of the material also result in non-constant or irregular cleaning. Fluctuations in the effectiveness of the cleaning action are not at all desired, since in certain mills or plants there is presently strived to operate the installation with a constant cleaning action, in order that there can be more easily precluded variations in the properties of the finished product, namely, the yarn.